


intermission

by amsves



Series: Master and Man (and Other Stories) [7]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dialogue Heavy, Jealousy, Pre-Episode: s02e03 Terra, except in my au so nothing is the same, maybe the beginnings of stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: Slade is interested in Terra, and Robin doesn't care for that one bit.[Bad Things Happen Bingo]





	intermission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emereak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emereak/gifts).



> Emereak requested 'jealousy' for Bingo (a while ago oops). Ask and ye shall receive!

“What are you looking at?”

Robin plopped down on the floor next to Slade’s chair. His Master was studying intently what looked to be data about a blonde girl near Robin’s age. As Robin hit the floor, Slade’s fingers instantly carded through his hair.

“Her name is Terra. She’s a metahuman with earthbending powers, but she clearly has no idea how to use them. She runs from place to place, seeking to help and instead causing only destruction.” Slade turned his attention from the computer screen to the boy at his side. “She’s quite … intriguing.”

Robin’s blood froze. “You’re not thinking about recruiting her, are you?” he asked slowly.

“Of course I am, Robin. Don’t be daft.” Slade turned back to the computer screen. “Why, are you jealous? Afraid she’ll take your place as my prodigy?”

“N-no!” Robin stuttered, distinctly aware of the blush creeping onto his face. “I just don’t want any more innocent kids getting caught up in your schemes, that’s all.”

“Is that so,” Slade said thoughtfully, and Robin could tell that he didn’t believe him. “Well, she’s hardly innocent, so that should be no big deal, then. And in any case, a general reminder is in order: the suit you wear is worth thousands of dollars for the monitoring technology alone, not to mention the body armor incorporated or any of its other special features. I can tell your vitals at a glance. That means, for example, I know when your heart rate spikes, though of course I can’t tell whether it’s from excitement or fear just from the sensors.”

_ That’s why it’s useless to lie to me _ , Slade didn’t say, but Robin understood.  _ I know before you open your mouth if you’re telling the truth or not _ .

“I’m not lying,” Robin insisted, and Slade hummed. 

“Of course you’re not, my apprentice. You would never lie to me, would you?”

“No, Master,” Robin said with a shake of his head, and Slade chuckled drily. 

“Of course not. But back to the root of this discussion. I do plan to recruit her, for a few reasons. One, I simply need more manpower. I can hardly enact my master plan with only you, myself, and a handful of robots. We need more strength. Not,” he added, knowing Robin’s retort before it formed on the boy’s lips, “That you’re not strong, but you are a known variable in this equation, and another reason to recruit Terra is that the Titans know nothing about her, which gives us the upper hand.”

Robin could acknowledge that that much was true, at least. The Titans knew him inside and out, and he couldn’t beat them alone without resorting to drastic measures he preferred not to take. But still.

“There’s one more reason to train another apprentice,” Slade continued, and Robin could hear the smile in his voice, “And that is simply that she is a backup plan. Who knows, boy, you may betray me yet.”

“I won’t,” Robin said quietly, and Slade patted him on the head. 

“I know, Robin. I know. But really, there is no need to get jealous of Terra. She is interesting, true, but no more so than yourself. And I’ll hardly be abandoning you. As a matter of fact, I intend to have you help me with her training; she will need a sparring partner more suited to her current combat level than myself.”

“Are you saying I’m bad at combat?” Robin huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Not at all, Robin, simply that you are not as good as  _ me _ . And don’t get snappy with me, boy. Remember that I am the Master here, and that you are my apprentice. My subordinate. I will not tolerate that tone forever.”

“I’m sorry,” Robin said, dropping his eyes to the floor, and Slade ruffled his hair with an exhale. 

“I know you are. Don’t worry. Terra may prove to be a valuable addition to our team, but I’ll always make time for you. After all, you’ll always be my favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit shorter this time, and featuring no physical conflict, just Robin's own emotional ones. Everybody needs a breather, after all.
> 
> Find me and request bingo squares on [Tumblr](http://www.skeletoncloset.tumblr.com)


End file.
